


this is what love means

by Val_Creative



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Childhood Friends, F/F, Heavy Angst, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-28
Updated: 2015-02-28
Packaged: 2018-03-15 14:19:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3450263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Val_Creative/pseuds/Val_Creative
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s comforting to sense Freya’s presence and her voice inside her mind.</p><p>Especially in this terrified moment, while Kara’s huddled down against the wall behind a huge basket, clapping her hands over her mouth to stifle any cries.</p><p> <i>Don’t move. The raider’s looking under your mother’s bed.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	this is what love means

**Author's Note:**

> for olliverwalsh: "freya/kara being friends and growing up together in the same druid camp pls :)"
> 
> DEANONING FOR MERLICFICDRIVETHRU AS FIC'S AUTHOR!

 

It’s comforting to sense Freya’s presence and her voice inside her mind.

Especially in this terrified moment, while Kara’s huddled down against the wall behind a huge basket, clapping her hands over her mouth to stifle any cries.

_Don’t move. The raider’s looking under your mother’s bed._

Kara’s eyes are growing hot with unshed tears, and wherever Freya is looking in on her, she prays that the other girl remains unseen as well.

_I’m outside the window. He can’t see me._

_What about the others that came with him?_   Kara replies, trying to be calm, her fingers slick with moisture and the warm snot dribbling out of her nose.

_Don’t worry about me. I’ll tell you when to attack him._

She’s only thirteen and afraid for her life, but Freya’s confidence and the reminder to be brave surges and crashes like a wave through Kara. 

_He’s got his back turned—do it now!_

With a short, angry bellow, Kara summons one of the cooking pans with her magic and aims it for the raider’s skull before he can even lift a finger.

He falls unconscious, so loudly that Kara flinches, eyes squeezing shut.

Freya throws open the hut’s door, not bothering to stop in the doorway and throws her arms around her best friend and cries. Freya’s hair smells like wildflowers and the rain drifting outside, and Kara cries with her for a long time.

*

_We should run away together._

They’re surrounded by the tall grass and milkweed, and Kara tugs Freya’s forearm against her chest, stroking her thumb over the back of her hand.

She’s only sixteen and thinks this is what love means.

Even though Freya is shaking her head, her smile is gentle, whimsical.

*

A sorcerer comes and destroys Freya’s—and Kara’s life. He kills. He curses.

Freya disappears, and she mourns the loss. The emptiness in Kara’s head.

She never wants to hear anyone inside her, ever again.

 

 


End file.
